


208: “I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [208]
Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author's Favorite, Cuddles, Cute Ending, Light Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Auggie Hilderbrandt/Chuck Steinberg
Series: 365 [208]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 17





	208: “I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?”

**208: “I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?"**

* * *

Auggie couldn’t sleep. 

It’s been two weeks since he returned home and everything was finally put to rest but he still couldn’t sleep. He knew that he was safe but he still couldn’t sleep. Everything he closed his eyes he still saw that woman and she followed him in all his dreams. 

Hell he still couldn’t look at stew without throwing up

“Auggie?”

“Hey Chuckester." Auggie whispered. Since Stella brought them back Chuck had particularly moved into Auggie's house with him. It wasn't like his parents noticed how often they were gone themselves for business. Neither boy could stand being alone nowadays. “What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?” Chuck muttered.

“Always.” 

Auggie moved over slightly letting Chuck climb into the bed. Wrapping his arm around his friend Auggie felt his body finally relax as Chuck’s head made contact with his chest. 

“I’m still scared of you-who-know.” Chuck muttered against Auggie’s collarbone. "When she ate me or absorbed me whatever she did. I felt like I was dead but not dead. I felt so cold and alone. I thought no one was coming for me." 

Auggie lifted Chuck's face from his chest wiping running tears from those pretty eyes "No one could even forget you. You, Chuck Steinberg, comedian of my life, one of my best friends and best boyfriend in the world. No one can ever forget you. I will never forget you."

"Promise."

"Promise."


End file.
